The Moment of Truth
by renagadeforlife
Summary: Shepard and his crew take one last shore leave on Illium. While they are gone something terrible happens. It forces Shepard to make one of the toughest choices in his life.


The Moment of Truth

"Damn it. What did Legion do", Shepard asked himself as he rushed towards the AI core. He was just about to catch some sleep before going to Illium, but that was interrupted when Joker told him that Tali and Legion were getting confrontational.

"Shepard, you might want to hurry up", Dr. Chakwas announced. "It sounds like things are about to get out of hand."

Shepard entered the room and saw that Tali had Legion at gunpoint.

"What the hell is going on here", Shepard exclaimed.

"Shepard, I'm glad you are here. I caught this Geth scanning my Omni-tool. It was going to send data about the Flotilla back to the Geth!

Legion replied, "Creators performed weapons test on Geth hardware. We believed it to be necessary to warn our people of possible aggression."

"I know we crippled the Geth by destroying that base, but it is still a Geth! I won't let it endanger the Fleet by giving them more information!"

"Creator Tali' Zorah acts out of loyalty to her people. She was willing to be exiled to protect them. We must also protect our people from the Creator threat."

"Shepard, you can't let this happen. I trust you enough to work alongside a Geth, but this is too much!"

After listening to both sides, Shepard replied, "Tali, your father was running brutal experiments and you can bet if they would have been human, the Alliance would surely know about it."

"I know Shepard. But if the Geth find out…"

"They'd attack. Which would cause a war that would leave both the Quarians and the Geth vulnerable when the Reapers show up. Is that what you want Legion?"

"We believed it was necessary to relay the information."

"Sooner or later, you're both going to have to stop fighting this war or we will all suffer for it."

After a brief moment of silence, Legion says, "To facilitate unit cohesion, we will not transmit the data regarding Creator plans."

"Tali, do you think it's possible to relay non-classified information?"

"…I guess that would be alright."

"We are grateful for Creator cooperation."

Tali lowered her gun and left the AI core. Shepard followed behind her and told her to follow him up to the bridge. They reached the bridge and he got on the intercom.

"Squad, we're going to take a break and go to Illium."

After he finished his announcement, EDI replied, "Shepard, the Normandy is in the final stages of synching the IFF to our systems. It would be best if you took the shuttle."

"Everyone meet at the Shuttle Bay", he announced. He turns to Joker, "Joker, the ship is yours. Don't scratch the paint alright."

"Aye aye Shepard."

The squad got onto the shuttle and left for Illium. When they landed, Shepard told them to enjoy themselves because this will probably be the last time they'd stop anywhere before going through the Omega-4 relay.

"Get any supplies you may need, and if there is anything you've wanted to do, now is the time to do it."

The crew nodded and divided. Shepard and Tali decided to go for a walk around Nos Astra, the main port of Illium. They walked hand in hand around the shopping plaza enjoying the sights and each other's company. Eventually, they made their way to a gift shop and Shepard stood still with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong Shepard", Tali asked.

"It's just…I was thinking about buying you some flowers but with your suit I didn't know if that would be considerate of me."

"Oh Shepard, it's the thought that counts. Besides, I'm not blind Shepard. I can still admire them for their beauty."

Shepard smiled, "You're right."

He turned to the asari running the store and asked if he could have a dozen blue roses, an Illium specialty. The shop owner turned around and gasped.

"It's you. You're Shepard. You're the guy who helped me with my boyfriend problem. You know the poetic Krogan."

Shepard was confused for a second but then he remembered. He replied, "Oh yea, Ereba right? How are things between you and Charr?

"Well, I actually just got back from Tuchanka. He wanted to show me the land of his people. While it wasn't as beautiful as here or Thessia, I enjoyed my time because of Charr.

"I'm glad to hear things are going well. How did he handle the baby thing?"

Ereba smiled, "I'm actually pregnant with twins."

"Wow, I happy for the two of you."

"Thank you. Now I have to ask, is this young lady your with special to you?"

He smiled, looked at Tali and replied, "Yes, she is."

"You are a lucky girl. This is one of the nicest humans I've ever met. Don't let him go."

"Don't worry", she paused and smiled, "I won't."

"You know what? Don't worry about paying for the flowers. Consider this a thank you gift Shepard."

"Really…umm thank you. Good luck with the family. Have a good day."

"You have a nice day yourself Shepard."

Shepard grabbed the flowers and they walked away.

"Shepard, these flowers are so gorgeous... thank you Shepard."

"No problem Tali, only the best for you."

Tali began to blush and was smiling ear to ear. The two walked over to a bench and sat down. Just as Tali sat down, she felt a firm grip on her butt.

"Shepard! You're such a naughty boy."

"What can I say? You have such a perfect butt. It was practically begging to be squeezed."

Tali got up and sat back down on Shepard's lap. She whispered into his ear, "You know Shepard, we can always find some dark alley and you can grab it all you want."

Shepard smirked, "Is that so?"

"Yes, but only if I get to grab…", she stops and snickers as she points at his groin.

"Tali! You know I always figured as they shy type. I never would have guessed you could be so dirty."

"I guess you are a bad influence on me…Markus."

They both laughed and then leaned into each other. Shepard kissed her on her face plate and managed to get a nice grip on her butt. Tali was so turned on she began to grind her hips on his crotch and she even lets out a soft moan.

"Keelah, I want to taste those lips for real. I want to feel my body against yours so bad. I want you Shepard."

"Believe me Tali", Shepard replied with a heavy breath, "the feeling is mutual."

Just as they were about to "kiss" again, Shepard's Omni-tool said that he had a message from the Normandy. He played the message and was shocked at what he had heard. The Collectors had just attack the Normandy and the kidnapped the crew! Shepard and Tali sat in shock for a few seconds before sprinting back to the shuttle. Shepard told everyone to stop doing whatever it was they were doing and get back to the shuttle. The squad met up and got onto the shuttle. As they closed in on the Normandy, they could see some minor damage to the armor. They landed and Shepard ran to the Engine room. He found Joker on the floor.

"Joker, are you alright?!"

He lets out a grunt of pain and replies, "Yeah, I'll be alright. Help me up."

He helps Joker to the elevator and heads for the conference room. He sits Joker down on the table.

"What are we going to do now Shepard?"

He gets on the intercom, "Everyone, meet me in the conference room."

Once everyone arrived, Shepard told everyone what was going to happen. They were going to hit the Omega-4 relay in a few hours. He could hear audible grunts coming from Zaeed and Jacob.

"What's the matter," asks Shepard.

Zaeed stayed quiet, but Jacob replies, "It's just that I never got a chance to see what happened with my father and the Hugo Gernsback."

Garrus snaps at him, "Are you serious? The crew has just been abducted and that's all you can think about!"

"That's easy for you to say, Shepard actually diverted to the Citadel to help you with your little problem. As a matter of fact, he's made time for everyone else but me. I get the feeling you are intentionally ignoring me Shepard."

"Jacob, it's not like that. You said it yourself you weren't really giving it much thought and with everything going on I forgot. I'm…"

Just as he was about to apologize, Jacob interrupted him, "Busy with Tali, I bet."

"Hey, leave Tali out of this! You know what Jacob, I was going to apologize, but you can forget that. If you don't want to stay here anymore, then you can get the hell off my ship."

Jacob was taken back by the suggestion. "Cerberus wants me on this ship, so I'm not going anywhere."

"Then you better shut damn your mouth and you better not jeopardize this mission!"

Things only got more complicated as EDI informed Shepard that they were unable to install the armor upgrades and if they'd still wanted to do it, it would be another day or two.

"The crew doesn't have that kind of time." Shepard was hit by the sudden realization that he had to choose between building his team and sacrificing the crew. He had to make a decision and he had to make it now. "We have to rescue the crew. We might lose people, but I won't let our friends be tortured by those damned Collectors. EDI, set our destination for the Omega-4 relay."

"Acknowledged, we will arrive in three to four hours."

"Everyone, get some rest. You're going to have to be at your best for the Collector base. Dismissed!"

Everyone made their way out except for Zaeed, who stood there with an upset look on his face.

"Is there something I can do for you Zaeed?"

He continued to be silent. Shepard was about to leave the room and then heard the sound of a gun unlocking. He turned around and saw that Zaeed had pulled a gun out on him. Shepard was no doubtingly surprised.

"What the hell are you doing Zaeed?!"

"Shepard… you cost me a chance to kill that bastard Vito!"

"I wasn't going to sacrifice those factory workers just for your little revenge scheme!"

"That's where you made a mistake."

Just before Shepard could reply, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Zaeed had just shot him! He shrieked in pain.

"That's not even close to what I felt when that bastard tried to kill me." He walked up to him and turned him on his back and planted a foot on his chest. He pointed the gun at Shepard's face. "Are you scared Shepard? You should be. You cost me twenty years of my life and now I'm going to at least collect one life." He looked into Shepard's eyes and saw that he didn't have the look of fear he had expected. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you scared?"

"Zaeed…there isn't a damn thing… you can do to scare me."

Zaeed turned his head and saw Shepard's arm extended. Before he could react, he was thrown off his feet. He slammed back first into the wall. Zaeed tried to reach for his gun but Shepard lifted him off his feet, threw him again into the wall. Zaeed was then greeted by the crushing pain of Shepard's shoulder charging into his lungs. He fell to the ground gasping for the air that had just been knocked out of him. He turned onto his back and saw Shepard standing over him. Shepard stomped down on his chest, sucking more air out of him, and pointed the gun at him. He gazed in horror as Shepard had an almost homicidal look on his face. Shepard was just about to shoot him, but then Tali screamed his name. He came back to his senses and dropped the pistol.

"Zaeed…get the fuck off my ship! We'll drop you off on Omega before we hit the Omega-4 relay. If you dare to do anything between now and then, I promise you that I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

He stayed silent until Shepard stepped down harder on his chest. He screamed in pain and finally said, "Understood Shepard."

"Get out of my face!"

Zaeed stumbled to the elevator. Tali walks over to Shepard to comfort him.

"Are you ok Markus? Let me put some Medi-gel on that wound."

The feeling of the Medi-gel on his wound helped him calm down. He looks at Tali and says, "Thank you Tali. I'll be fine. I just need to get some rest. I'm going to my cabin."

"Shepard, can I stay with you until then?"

"Of course you can Tali."

He leaves for his cabin. Tali tells him that she'll be up in a minute. She heads to the crew deck and sits on her bed thinking about what to do next. After a few minutes of pondering, she came to a decision.

"Keelah, this could be the last time I see Shepard. No more waiting, I want him to see my face and I want to feel his lips on mine. It's the moment of truth. Tonight, I will show him how much I love him. I'm going to give myself up to Shepard."

She found the medication Mordin gave her awhile back. She takes the medication and applies any last minute preparations to make sure what she's about to do won't kill her or make her gravely ill. After she finishes up, she walks to the elevator and heads up to Shepard's cabin.

"Keelah, please let this work…"

* * *

Thank you reading and if you enjoyed the story, subscribe to the author because I update through new stories as opposed to new chapters. The next chapter will be the one i'm sure those who have followed my stories have been waiting for; the romance scene between Commander Shepard and Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya Vas Normandy.


End file.
